Masaki Alberno
Masaki Alberno (マサキ アルベルノ Aruberuno Masaki'):' was the founder and very first Guild Master of the Warrior Angel Guild and the original owner of the Heleos Blade. He died several years ago in a war against a dark guild making Alana Merle take over as the next guild master. His kind and ambitious spirit made him a trusting and loving master as he rose the guild to greatness. Many who had the chance to meet him often mistook him as an actual angel with his kind personality and pure heart. Appearance Masaki appears as a tall man with greenish blue eyes and black spiky hair, he never shows an ounce of seriousness on his face he's always ginning even in battle, he has a scare on his right cheek. he wears a black kimono with a white sash tied around his waist, his kimono opens out revealing his chest and his white colored guild mark in the center, on his left arm is a black arm band that goes from his wrist to his elbow, he carries the Heleos Blade in his left hand by the handle facing down and uses it like a cane, he has a white cloak but he hardly ever wears it As a sign of his leader ship Masaki made a special white robe almost like a dress garb that covers his entire body, He also wears a frilly nobles' coat with red on the inside, however the robe was destroyed during the guild war and was replaced when Alana Merle took over. Personality Masaki is a very cheerful man with a very positive attitude. He always finds a way to laugh and smile at even the most dangerous situations. He never shows any signs of negative emotions towards anyone and manages to have a good time no matter what. He feels a great accomplishment about the guild he created, the Warrior Angel Guild and would do anything to protect it even ricking his own life. His continuous smile and enthusiasm inspires other to do better. Everyone in the guild loved and cherished him as a master and friend that they had absolute respect for him till the moment of his death. He cares very little about rules and laws and will do whatever he wants for the good of others and that inspires the guild to do the same which always angers the chairman Gin Rakuen of the Magic Council. Masaki feels more enjoyment in a fight more then anything else and people say he feels more alive when doing so, although he would rather avoid a life and death battle if at all possible so he would rather talk his way out first and try to establish peace without violence. He is always carefree about everything and would play around whenever he had the chance, even in a unexpected scenario. He will always find an excuse to throw a party but everyone in the guild wouldn't mind and agree to party, he would dance around all the time and wouldn't care if everyone laughed for how he foolish he looks. Whenever someone comes to the guild he accepts and welcomes them with a cheerful smile and would celebrate by throwing another party whenever they join it and showing the newcomers the liveliness of the guild. Although Masaki loves to have a good time, he does get serious when the time comes and he takes the lives of his comrades very seriously. Most people consider him to be a reckless fool for he will not hesitate to do whatever it took to rescue them even come up with ridiculous or life threatening plans. He will hide his frustration with laughs and jokes to prevent the others from worrying even though they scold him when its not the time to be messing around. XXXXXXXXXX he cares about his guild and the members that he doesn't want to see them hurt so when their having trouble fighting an opponent he either supports them or jumps in and takes over the fight, when ever he gets into a fight he first talks his opponent into surrendering so they won't have to fight but if they do he always holds back in fear of accidentally killing them. he personally trained her to use magic and raised her like a father figure, when he was revived he was incredibly proud when he heard she had taken his place as the 2nd guild master but was upset that she thought she did not do a good job Due to his kind attitude he doesn't show any anger for what the opponents have done even in the guild war against a dark guild all he did was smile the whole time, the only time he does show anger is when a guild member has died in front of him or the destruction of his guild, only then does he go all out and tries to destroy his opponents When he's angry he doesn't lose his mind and attack at without thinking, his mind is calm and focused not a single move he makes is not wasted, his power is increased and he holds nothing back He loves the guild so much that his greatest fear is never seeing it again and the friends he made while being their master which is why at the moment of his death he was crying for not only will he never see them again but also he won't be able to protect his members while their struggling in the war'XXXXXXXXXX' History When Masaki was a child he was about 8 years later a dark guild built about the same time as the warrior angel not to far away for unknown reasons declared war on the Warrior Angels by ambushing them with a large group of wizards they managed to defeat a large amount of members and damaged part of the guild hall only to have Masaki step in a stopped all of them, he heard one of them say a guild war will be imminent, not long after that Masaki sensed the guild approaching and used a thought projection in front of their guild master and tried to talk them into stopping this and find a peaceful approach only to be rejected from their master and war was upon them, when the dark guild arrived all of Warrior Angel members attacked and the war began, many wizard good and evil have fallen and the dark guild master launched a devastating attack destroying the Warrior Angel Guild Hall and many members that was still inside, these actions have angered Masaki and cause himself to fight back at full power, after defeating dozens of the dark wizards with the Heleos Blade then he battled the dark guild master and during the battle with the with him he was able to revive the entire guild hall with his Telekinesis without looking at it and was focused completely on the dark guild master in anger, once it was complete he attacked him and went in an all out battle, the battle was intense with neither side giving an inch they used up all their magic energy but still the 2 kept fighting until the battle finally ended with the dark guild master blasting Masaki and Masaki stabbing the other with the Heleos Blade causing both wizards being killed by the other Both sides were traumatized by the deaths of both their masters mostly Alana for her master Masaki when she managed to get the Heleos Blade from his body, neither side had no intention on continuing their war so both sides declared a truss and went back to their home guilds, but the dark guild has made a decision to turn over a new leaf, disband the guild and went their own separate ways, meanwhile the Warrior Angel Guild had to find another guild master to lead them and wield the Heleos Blade, at that moment Alana stepped up and took charge as the 2nd master of the Warrior Angel Guild and intended to raise it as Masaki would have done it was declared by the Magic Council that based on that guild war battle that they made the law saying that no guild should ever go into war against one another Magic and Abilities [[Wind Magic|'Wind Magic']]:' The main magic Masaki is able to use, his wind is a kind of special wind called silver wind which summons or manipulate dark grey wind that flows around his body as it is used to attack his opponents, it can not only damage them but also relax them a bit, this is how he keeps his guild members from fighting each other, aside from that this form of wind magic is far stronger then regular wind magic even his spells are far beyond regular wind attacks * '''Gale Palm: '''A spell used by the silver wind magic and Masaki's favorite where he extends his arm with his palm open and then he gathers silver wind on his palm when he gathered enough wind he brings it in and extends it back out as hard as he could, the opponent gets blasted by a gust of wind that shoots out from the palm with great force like an extension of his punch * '''Tornado Pull: '''Masaki creates a small wind twister in the palm of one of his hands that spins in a circle like a miniature tornado flowing clockwise, he then points the palm of that hand at his target and expands the twister at the enemy making a giant tornado, the tornado then sucks in everything in the wind of the tornado and when it gets the end point everything that was sucked in is crushed by the wind pressure, but Masaki being a kind hearted man attacks the target just before he gets crushed by the pressure * '''Tornado Push: '''Just like '''Tornado Pull '''Masaki creates a small wind twister in the palm of one of his hands like a miniature tornado but this one flows counterclockwise, when he points it at his target the twister expands into a giant tornado pushing away any incoming attacks or targets charging at them * '''Tornado Shield: ' * '''Cyclone Blast: Masaki channels wind on his palm and extends it at the target. A huge current of wind is then blasted at the target pushing him back due to the wind pressure while cutting them as their flying back. * Cyclone Slash: Masaki focuses wind around his arm below the elbow and then waves his arm out. A large blade of wind is then thrown at the target. The wind blade then slices and cuts the target as it passes threw him. * Cyclone Sphere: Masaki manipulates the wind around his body forming a sphere of wind swirling around with him inside. He then snaps his fingers and then wind expands its size trapping everyone around it inside. Once they become trapped the people inside are rapidly sliced and cut by the wind until the spell vanishes. This spell does not work as a shield as ordinary attacks can pass threw with no problem. * Heavenly Whirlwind: ''' * '''Heavenly Gale Blast: Masaki's most powerful spell. He gathers all the wind in the surrounding area and focuses it on the palm of his hands once he aims it at the target a huge magic circle appears and a giant blast of wind is shoot out of the circle at incredible speed blowing away the opponent while slicing and cutting them repeatedly. This spell is powerful enough to wipe out a city and all who live in it. [[Angel Sword|'Angel Sword']]:''' Masaki is able to use all 3 of the legendary Angel Spells including '''Angel Sword. He creates a ball of magic light between his hands and mold its shape into a sword. When ever he cuts someone with that sword a magic circle with the Warrior Angel Guild mark appears from the cut and the target who has been cut will then be engulf in an intense light and will cause massive damage. Normally this spell can be used once but Masaki has shown to use it multiple times in a sword fight against the Dark Guild Master. [[Angel Shine|'Angel Shine']]:''' Masaki is able to use all 3 of the legendary Angel Spells including '''Angel Shine. Masaki claps his hands together and a magic circle with the Warrior Angel Guild mark appears in front of him. The circle emits a bright light that can shine over an entire town. All magic that is Dark Magic, Black Arts, and Darkness Magic that cast within the light is completely negated leaving the target powerless. This however does not effect other spells and Demons that were already created. [[Angel Judgment|'Angel Judgment']]:''' Masaki is able to use all 3 of the legendary Angel Spells including '''Angel Judgement. Masaki claps his together and a magic circle with the Warrior Angel Guild mark appears. Masakis hand beings to glow and places his hand on the circle. Once that happens dozens of small glowing dots of light shoot out of the circle, the dots of lights happen to be small glowing angels that fly around as far as he wishes. The angels [[Thought Projection|'Thought Projection']]:''' Masaki can create a Thought Projection of himself. Using it to make a compromise with the '''Dark Guild that is on their way to the guild to start a war. Such intangible, faithful image of himself, impervious to any attack, allows him to communicate over long distances without the need to leave his location or expose himself to threat. [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]:''' Masaki is a powerful user of Telekinesis. As he proven by rebuilding the demolished guild hall without either looking at it nor focused on it for he was mostly focused on the '''Dark Guild Master. Flight: Masaki can fly at will, as well as walk on water. Such ability can be used for a variety of purposes: he can fly around freely at high speed, cross long distances in short times, remain out of enemy's range and evade their blows. He was able to fight a full battle with a Dark Guild Master while in mid air. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Masaki possesses great mastery in swordsmanship with the Heleos Blade and his skills with it are of the highest caliber. Immense Speed: Masaki speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. As he was able to run throw an army of wizards in mer seconds without even getting touched. Immense Reflexes: Masaki possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from a group of Dark Wizards attacking him at once and not even getting hit. Master Sensor: Masaki possesses great skill in sensing and discerning the nature of Magic power. Having sensed a large group of evil magic slowing approaching the guild hall from miles away Master Strategist: Masaki has proven to be a skilled and brilliant tactician. Having lead the guild members in the war and and lead them to near victory. He was able to study more then half of the Dark Guild Wizards magic all at once during the battle and memorize the Guild Masters fighting style during the battle Weapons Heleos Blade: Is a magic sword that has extraordinary magic power, whoever wields the sword will be granted access to such overwhelming power and their magic energy will be increased beyond compare. It also grants its wielder the power to use Light Magic. Masaki was given the blade when he became the first master of the Warrior Angel Guild and uses it in the hopes to bring peace. When he died the blade was passed down to the second master Alana Merle. * [[Light Magic|'Light Magic']]:''' Whoever wields the Blade will be able to use Light Magic while holding it. Masaki was the first and only wizard to unleash the full power of the blades magic to gain the advantage in the guild war only to lose his life in the process of the battle. ** '''Shine Flash: Masaki raises the Heleos Blade above him. A bright light is then released from the blade shining over the entire area blinding those who look at it for as long as the spell is used, cutting their defenses in half. ** Light Booster: By infusing Masaki's magic energy in the Blade, the blade of the sword begins to glow blue. Magic energy is then released from the glowing blade allowing it deal greater damage then regular to the target. * Immense Magic Power: Whenever Masaki holds or touches the blade, he will be given overwhelming magic power from the blade and added to his own. If someone else were to grab a hold of it, if their magic power isn't powerful enough, will instantly feel the overwhelming magic power that is far to much for them to control and will be blown away the next second. Masaki was given the Bland has wielded it for years so has gotten used to the overwhelming power. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Guild Master Category:Warrior Angel Category:Warrior Angel Guild